


dripping silk and bronze kisses

by hunted



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bears, Body Hair, Cigarettes, Closeted Character, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Trans Man, Dominance, Dominant Trans Man, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Male Character of Color, Masculine, Masculine Gay Man, Masculine Trans Man, Mild Painplay, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Romance, Rough Sex, Submission, Tattoos, Top Trans Man, Trans Male Character, Trans Man of Color, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: He was solidly built, with broad shoulders and a firm chest that filled out his white singlet, bold tattoos etched into the meat of his muscular arms. Sweat dampened his clothes, fabric clinging to his skin, a rug of dark chest hair visible above the sloping neckline of the singlet. He had shaved his hair back to a buzzcut, his dark beard was tidily maintained, a thick moustache complimenting his features. He had a heavy, powerful face, with brown eyes that were lowered to the magazine he was flipping through.He looked like a fucking eighties gay pornstar. And Ben, contrary to the closeted façade he liked to maintain, was turned on beyond description. He’d never been in the presence of a man so effortlessly masculine....A guy reunites with a friend who has transitioned, and they become lovers. The trans man tops the cis twink. No feminising language is used....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	dripping silk and bronze kisses

The first time they properly met, it was a sweltering summer day, the sun blazing down upon concrete and glass with no mercy. Lawns were withered and yellow, moisture drained from every plant, sprinklers doing little more than entertain the neighbourhood kids. Ben had wandered down the street from his apartment, stifled by the muggy heat in his home, yearning for a cold drink and maybe some human company to distract him. He had thrown on loose shorts and an old t-shirt, sandals scuffing against the sidewalk as he went.

The convenience store was a tiny place that’d been owned for generations by the same family, unchanged since Ben’s days in school, when he’d gone there with his friends after every finishing bell. Dirty neon signs out front, baskets of fruit supplied by local growers, magazines and local newspapers folded in orderly racks. The owner’s grandfather sitting outside, reading his book, no matter the weather or the time of day. Ben greeted him cordially, just like he always did. Nothing ever really changed here.

Except something _had_ changed.

A man was behind the counter; a man that Ben didn’t recognise, which should have been impossible, because nobody outside the family ever worked in this shop. He was solidly built, with broad shoulders and a firm chest that filled out his white singlet, bold tattoos etched into the meat of his muscular arms. Sweat dampened his clothes, fabric clinging to his skin, a rug of dark chest hair visible above the sloping neckline of the singlet. He had shaved his hair back to a buzzcut, his dark beard was tidily maintained, a thick moustache complimenting his features. He had a heavy, powerful face, with brown eyes that were lowered to the magazine he was flipping through.

He looked like a fucking eighties gay pornstar. And Ben, contrary to the closeted façade he liked to maintain, was turned on beyond description. He’d never been in the presence of a man so effortlessly masculine.

The bell beside the shop door gave a _ding,_ drawing the stranger’s attention to Ben’s presence. He looked up and, to Ben’s surprise, that stoically handsome face relaxed into a genuine grin. His eyes softened with an unexpected affection that utterly floored Ben.

“Well, well,” the man began, voice low and rumbling, “If it isn’t little Benny.”

Ben blinked. “Uh… Sorry, I don’t…”

The stranger laughed. “Right. Okay, gimme a sec.”

He put down his magazine, ducked away into the back room. Ben, feeling awkward, stood in the middle of the store and frantically tried to figure out where he’d met this guy. He was coming up blank. The man looked like he belonged on the set of a glamorous film; Ben was certain there was no way he’d have _ever_ forgotten someone so incredibly gorgeous.

The man emerged from the back room, a photograph in his hand. He passed it over to Ben.

“Take a look at those two kids,” he said.

Ben did. He remembered the day it was taken. He was standing alongside a childhood friend whose name he had forgotten. A small, androgynous girl with black curly hair, who always insisted on borrowing Ben’s clothes, and never wore dresses. The unruly child who worked weekends at the family store. It was only when Ben looked up, back at the handsome stranger, that he saw the similarities. Those same deep brown eyes. Those cheekbones, strong jaw, and solid figure. Ben’s mouth fell open, shock pummelling through him.

“…Holy shit. You…”

“…transitioned, yeah. Female to male.”

“You look fucking great.”

It was hardly the most eloquent response Ben could’ve come up with, and it fell from his lips in an embarrassing rush, but his old friend seemed to appreciate it. He leaned his weight back on one leg, making a show of looking Ben up and down.

“Well shit, you’re looking great too.”

“Hardly,” Ben replied hastily, his cheeks warm now, “So, what name do you go by…?”

“Antonio.”

“Antonio,” Ben replied, tasting the name, liking the way it rolled off his tongue so effortlessly, “Cool. Well, good for you, man. Shit. Great to see you again.”

“Likewise, Benny. Likewise."

Ben handed back the photograph. His heart sprinted when Antonio’s fingers brushed briefly against his palm.

"So, what can I get you?"

***

Within a week, Ben had invited Antonio over. They shared some of the beers Ben had bought that first day, relaxing on the couch with the window open, sweltering heat heavy against their skin.

It was pornographic, before they even got their clothes off. Antonio wore a loose shirt unbuttoned to his sternum, shorts that hugged the shape of his muscular thighs, his body furred with hair and damp with sweat. The afternoon sun fell crisply against his darkly tanned skin, catching in his lashes, flecking hazel in his eyes. Sweat beaded at his temples, sliding slow down the shape of his cheekbone. The beer he was drinking was icy cold and pleasantly fizzing, condensation dripping down the glass bottle and wetting his palms.

Ben, unable to hold himself back, leaned across the couch. Their lips met in a sudden crush, a tinge of cold clinging to Antonio's mouth, oddly satisfying when paired with the hot slide of his silky tongue.

There was a solid _clack_ as Antonio placed his beer down on Ben's glass table. They kissed hungrily, Antonio groaning into Ben's mouth. He reached up, sliding his hands against the curve of Ben’s neck, powerful hands holding him in place. He eased Ben’s face upwards, their mouths slotting together so perfectly, an innate kind of dominance in his every action. Ben felt tiny, felt young and insecure, though they were the same age. The scratch of Antonio’s moustache only served to remind him that this was a _man_ he was moving against; not a boy, not a fumbling teenager exploring his sexuality with a classmate for the first time. Antonio wanted him. Ben was dizzy just knowing that.

“You’re so cute,” Antonio told him, voice a hungry growl that made Ben shiver in the most delicious way, “Had the biggest crush on you since I was a kid.”

“Yeah?” Ben panted the broken syllable against Antonio’s mouth, embarrassed by the boiling heat in his gut, the pressure against the underside of his shorts that was making him press his knees tightly together. The tips of his ears were burning.

“Yeah. Always knew I was a guy. Always knew I wanted guys.”

A hand curved against the bulge in Ben’s pants, Antonio’s palm pressing almost cruelly against his trapped cock. Ben tried not to whine, and didn’t entirely fail.

“Fuck,” he gasped, gripping Antonio’s shoulders, sweaty brown skin against his fingers, “I want you inside me.”

Antonio chuckled. “Can do, Benny.”

***

The heat of summer intensified every touch, slickened their bodies, wet their flushed faces. Ben was pressed down against the mattress by a heavy hand, a palm between his shoulder blades, groaning loudly. Antonio wore black trunks with an opening at the front, the cock that emerged as realistic and girthy as any Ben had been fucked by in the past. Flesh coloured, with veins snaking down the shaft, a pinkish head that pressed up against Ben’s willing hole with delightful insistence.

“You need to prepare yourself?”

Ben shook his head. “No, before you arrived, I…”

Antonio laughed, running his hand down the smooth expanse of Ben’s back, making the smaller man shiver. “You’re a slut for it, eh?”

Ben writhed, knees digging into the bed, ass in the air. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. Fuck me, please?”

When Antonio pushed inside him, Ben’s mouth fell open, his cheek smushed up against the sheets, the submissiveness of this position making him almost insane with arousal. Antonio held him in place, grunting in satisfaction at the sight of his new lover being slowly penetrated.

“You like that?”

“Oh god, yeah, yeah,” Ben breathed, “I do, I do,”

“Tell me it’s too big,” Antonio whispered, “Tell me it hurts.”

Ben nearly fucking blew his load, a wave of giddiness overtaking his common sense. Dirty talk was normal, it was just roleplay. But fuck, he’d never been this turned on before. There was a long, solid dick in his ass, and he felt like an entirely new person.

“It’s too big,” he whimpered, arching the small of his back in contrast to his words, “Oh, daddy, it’s too big… It hurts…”

Antonio inhaled sharply. He shoved his hips forward, thrusting inside Ben’s body in one cruel motion, lube squelching obscenely as he did so. Ben cried out, shivering.

“Oh daddy, you’re gonna make me come, it’s too much…”

“Take it,” Antonio growled, “Take it. You know you love it.”

“Daddy… Daddy…!”

Ben gripped the sheets, holding on for dear life as Antonio grabbed his hips, and the fucking truly began. The rhythmic slapping was brutal and loud, the open window broadcasting what was being done in this room, the rocking of the bedframe and the filthy words being exchanged. Surely everybody on the street could hear them. It turned Ben on, to know he was probably being listened to. He keened helplessly, rejoicing in the sensation of being treated like an innocent, floundering boy, a man brutally fucking him into the mattress.

***

Afterwards, they smoked cigarettes. Antonio’s cock was hanging out of his trunks, and Ben didn’t bother dressing or covering up his own body either. The tender flesh of his inner thighs was glistening with fluid and lube, and he knew he’d have to shower soon, but didn’t want this moment to end.

“You want me to… touch you?”

Antonio smiled at the question, pulling his lover close. He pressed a kiss to Ben’s lips, tasted the musk of cigarette smoke and the spice of sweat.

“Nah. I’m happy with this.”

“Can we… do this again?”

“Absolutely, Benny. Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have a spare second! I love hearing from readers ^v^


End file.
